Tenshi Kin'iro
by Winly Rockbell
Summary: Luego de la muerte de Ed y Pinako. Winry queda sola con Alphonse quien ahora es alquimista. Hohenheim en su intento de traer a su hijo d regreso crea a Sobervia BlueBird's Illusion PRIDExWINRY medio lemon xDD dejen reviews!


Ejem.. quiero aclararles que este es mi primer fic y que probablemente este feo xD la historia es de Ed!PridexWinry o.ó del juego BlueBird's Illusion, con algunas cuantas modificaciones en la historia xD y haciendo lo posible para que siga coincidiendo con el manga de FMA XX grax Winry Haruno por la info xD!

Bien como dije PridexWin owo espero que les guste y dejen reviews Ò.o!   
este fic esta dedicado a:

Shorita

Nyu Kitsune

Hiei

Sakura Elric

Cosa Ayakashi Kuroryu

Isaome

Winry

Envy

Aruphonse/Pride

Pero sobre todo a **Edward** 33 que espero y aparezca algún día x3U

Los personajes Pride, Winry Rockbell, Edward, Alphonse, Den y demás son pertenencia de sus respectivos autores.

-------------

**Tenshi Kin'iro**

-------------

Capitulo 1: **kioku**「記憶」(Memorias)

Porque somos tan diferentes ahora?.. la primera vez que te vi con esta forma tu te apartaste como si fuese un demonio. Creo que lo soy.  
En verdad, no se que hago aquí, ni quien soy. Esa chica de cabello dorado... ¿por que mi corazón late tan fuerte cuando estoy cerca de ella?. Se que todos me temen, sus rostros cambian cuando me ven. En cambio ella no.  
Hace unos días un niño me llamo "hermano" sin darse cuenta. Se supone que soy una criatura artificial, eso dijo ese viejo llamado Hohenheim, dijo que no podía confiar en nadie ni siquiera en el. Pero con esas dos personas es diferente en especial con la chica, me siento tranquilo a su lado, ni siquiera puedo tener pesadillas de ese lugar oscuro.. es extraño

Por otra parte, he hablado con ese homúnculo llamado Envy, quería saber donde se encontraba "Mi padre", transformo su brazo en una lanza y me hizo una herida profunda en el pecho. No le he vuelto a ver y creo que lo mataría si lo veo.. mis heridas están sanando rápidamente.

Intro o.o

-Winry vivía junto con Alphonse (No piensen mal eh òo) desde que falleció Pinako. También se encontraba Den algo viejo pero muy juguetón como de costumbre. No se sabe donde coño vive Pride U pero era común que los visitara de vez en cuando. A Winry no le molestaba, al contrario, estaba mucho tiempo sola ya que Alphonse solo venia de vez en cuando, y el joven homúnculo era una buena compañía.

El mundo se puede resumir en una simple palabra. Se siente tan bien saber que eres la excepción de esa ley de la naturaleza... la vida y la muerte, puedes ver, los humanos creen que ganan algo a cambio del esfuerzo.. son tan idiotas, lo único que terminan ganando es la muerte, y creer en ese ser supremo al que llaman Dios.. porque deben aferrarse a ideas tan tristes?  
poder observar tranquilamente como envejecen y mueren, el tiempo se detuvo para mi.. nah.. el tiempo nunca existió para mi.  
Eso es bueno. El regocijo de poder causar dolor a seres tan insignificantes, ¡Eso si es vida!. Al fin pude deshacerme de ese estúpido Alquimista!

El homúnculo (Envy) se cruza de piernas y se sienta en el suelo frente a Father

-----

Empieza a llover, había demasiado viento y cada gota de agua fría caían como agujas al suelo. Era invierno.

Alphonse estaba trabajando en el cuartel, ya había recibido su titulo y el coronel no le daba descanso, siempre tenia que viajar, como en los viejos tiempos.. solo que esta vez era mas solitario.

Winry descansaba en el sofá del living, mirando como la lluvia y el viento golpean las ventanas, se perdía entre sus pensamientos, algunos eran tormentosos.  
Escucha como la ventana de su cuarto se abre, el ruido hace que vuelva en si y va a ver que sucedió armada con su llave de acero

----

**Winry**: "Hey, hey! Cuantas veces te he dicho que golpees la puerta?"  
**Pride**: "Creí que no había nadie ¬.¬U..." chorreando agua y empapando mientras la alfombra de la habitación.  
**Winry**: "Como sea... " ù.u Winry levanta su brazo para desperezarse, la mano en la que tenia la llave inglesa  
**Pride**: "Otra vez! Ahora que hice!" la mira raro y se aleja unos pasos  
**Winry**: "Uh?" ooU esconde la llave en el bolsillo "Ya te dije que aquella vez te confundí con un ladrón... o ¿secuestrador? U"  
**Pride**: "hnn... no te creo, me gritaste "EDWARD, IDIOTAAAA!" y luego ¡plaf!" XxU  
Winry le lanza una toalla al homúnculo para que se seque  
**Winry**: "Ya te dije que.. lo siento nñU.." Winry cambio su mirada al escuchar mencionar ese nombre... le recordaba lo que vio aquella noche cuando Ed se fue para siempre.  
Pride atrapa la toalla en el aire y seca su dorado cabello, no se había percatado que Winry estaba reteniendo unas lagrimas mientras miraba al suelo para no cruzar sus ojos con los del homúnculo.

**Pride**: "Sucede algo, Winry?" levanta su mirada sin expresión  
**Winry**: "no.." sus palabras se ahogaban en tristeza, regresa al sofá del living se recuesta en el. Toma una revista y finge que lee  
Pride apoya su cuerpo perfecto en el marco de la puerta con la toalla en la cabeza y observa a Winry por detrás un momento. Winry seguía fingiendo que leía.  
Quería saber que ocurría con su amiga. Se veía muy animada al verlo pero luego su rostro se entristeció de repente. ¿Que ocurre si pregunto y la hago sentir peor? No! Mejor me callare y esperare a que se le pase, pensó el joven homúnculo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras que estaban frente a Winry, de un salto queda de pie sobre el pasamanos luego de sienta dejando caer una de sus piernas _(Estilo Envy xD)_. Mira fijamente a la chica rubia.

Winry baja un poco la revista para ver al chico. Sentía algo de escalofríos cuando alguien la miraba fijamente.

Pride mueve su cuello haciendo sonar los huesos y apunta su mirada hacia otro lado como si no le importara.

Winry se ríe un poco para si misma, solo esta intentando llamar mi atención XDD bien.. sigamos el juego. Muajaja! _(risa diabólica xD)  
_**Pride:** "Winry... porque tu---"

**Winry:** cofcofcof –tose y se tapa la boca con la mano-

**Pride: **vuelve a mirarla "estas bien?"

Winry ahora había olvidado por un momento los pensamientos que la atormentaban.  
**Pride:** "Winry..?" pestaño rápidamente (expresando confusión)

Winry deja caer la revista y se da la vuelta simulando que duerme. Veamos que hace, pensó la rubia.

Pride lanza un suspiro aun sentado en la escalera. "... Winry siempre te quedas dormida cuando quiero preguntarte..---!" dijo molesto.

Winry escucha esto y se pregunta para si misma:¿que es lo que quería preguntarme?... Le preguntare! No! Mejor no... o.. si? ()

Pride baja de la escalera y se acerca a ella.

**Winry**: _Pensando:_ oh oh.. ahí viene .. se dará cuenta que solo quiero molestarlo

**Pride:** "Winry.. quiero preguntarte si..---" casi susurrándole al oído

Winry sintió algo de calor al darse cuenta que estaba tan cerca, se mueve un poco para acomodarse aun simulando que dormía.

**Pride**: "Ok.." la mira con algo de mal humor y pone su mano sobre la cabeza (Como solía hacer Ed) el rostro de Pride ahora se nota desilusionado. "Ya despertara" òoU.." Winry me quedare hoy si no es molestia, cada vez llueve mas fuerte... espero que a Alphonse no le importe pero bien..." esto lo dice en voz baja para no despertarla. Antes de irse a la cocina toma la revista del suelo, en realidad un álbum de fotos.

**Winry**: vuelve a darse vuelta. "Mm..Jajaja!" xDD "no se dio cuenta, uhh.. que abra sido lo que quería decirme..?" (¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?) WINRY! ERES UNA TONTA! Pensó mientras ahora le remordía la conciencia no saber que era lo que el homúnculo quería decirle. "Juz.. GENIAL!" -ahora queda boca abajo en el sofá-.

Mientras Pride mira las fotografías, algunas le parecen tan familiares... casi recuerdos, que el había vivido.. pero no podían ser.. o tal vez si?  
**Pride**: "Hohenheim?" ve esa foto en la que aparecía su creador con dos niños y una mujer. Luego ve otra foto, en la que aparece Winry en la playa con traje de baño. Se sonroja un poco. También en esa misma foto había un chico con un brazo metálico casi abrazándola. Sin darse cuenta de que eran muy similares pensó que ese chico era el novio de Winry. Se enfada un poco al pensar esto y cierra el álbum de un golpe, un papel blanco cae de el. Parecía una carta.

Winry aparece en la cocina luego de un rato, se refriega un poco los ojos simulando que acaba de despertar, se sienta en una silla frente a Pride quien estaba muy concentrado leyendo la carta.

**Winry**: Pride leyendo? OoU _(Eso asusta xD)_ "hmm.. que es--.. Momento!..Pride, que es eso! Donde lo encontraste!" La rubia abre mucho los ojos y su rostro se torna completamente rojo.

**Pride**: "Uh? Cayó.." sin darle mucha importancia y terminando de leer

**Winry**: CO-..CO--.. COMO QUE "CAYÓ"! es mía ! Devuélvemela" Intenta quitarle la carta de las manos y se da cuenta que no debió decir que ella la había escrito.

**Pride**: "Con que tu la escribiste eh? ¬w¬" (¬w¬ cara de diablillo)

**Winry:** "Eh.. quise decir.. si.. digo NO! Como crees que escribiría eso?" ahora parecía tomate hasta sus orejas estaban rojas.

**Pride:** Levanta un poco la ceja y mira para otro lado.  
**Winry**: "TU!TU TU! UU AHH!" .-.U porque debe comportarse así y tomar mis cosas? ¬¬U

**Winry:** -Aun roja- esconde la carta y intenta cambiar el tema con lo primero que le viene a la mente. En.. ahora que digo! U "Pride.."

Él la mira de costado sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro "hm?"

Winry se sintió algo apenada ya que esa carta era para Edward, expresaba todo lo que sentía por el, incluso un extraño sueño que ella había tenido. Cuando vio a Pride quedo algo embobada con su mirada, esos ojos dorados... se parecían a los de Ed.. bueno en realidad el era casi idéntico a Ed ¬.¬U solo algunos rasgos los diferenciaban.

**Winry**: "ehh.. yo.. este.. que ibas a decirme?"

**Pride**: "Estabas escuchando eh?" òo

**Winry**: "ops.. ..U" pensando que fue una muy mala pregunta xD

**Pride**: "ya no importa..." Pride se levanta del asiento y mira por la ventana, su rostro se veía iluminado con los faroles de la calle y sus ojos brillaban un poco en la noche _(En verdad se veía MUY GUAPO U)._

**Winry**: "Esa carta.. " dice Winry quebrando el hielo

Pride mira de costado como suele hacer.

**Winry:** "Era para Ed.." Winry baja un poco la mirada

**Pride**: "jaja.. no lo había notado" dijo sarcásticamente ùuU "mencionaste su nombre varias veces en ella..." ahora ni siquiera la mira  
**Winry:** "Pero él..."

Winry aprieta un poco los puños, y una lagrima baja por su mejilla hasta caer

Pride quien se burlaba a su manera y estaba molesto por la carta cambio su postura ahora estaba serio y preocupado por Winry. Nunca le había preguntado porque de vez en cuando los humanos lo confundían con ese tal "Edward" incluso ella lo había hecho un par de veces. Pero nadie le había dicho, ni siquiera su padre.

**Winry**: "Lo siento.. lo siento..fue mi culpa" dijo en voz baja llorando

_(Pride no es de esas personas/cosas (xD) que reaccionan rápido .-.U)_  
Pride baja su mirada. Cada tanto veía llorar a Winry por esa razón pero prefería no preguntar que ocurre. Como Winry seguía culpándose y llorando. se conmueve y se acerca a ella para consolarla. Se agacha un poco y pasa sus brazos por el cuerpo de Winry.

**Winry:** "¿por qué tenia que ocurrir?.." entre sollozos coloca su cabeza bajo el mentón del homúnculo. De alguna forma esto la tranquilizo, aunque no estuviese Ed se sentía protegida.

**Pride**: "ya..tranquila..." el homúnculo cierra sus ojos frios, por primera vez siente a Winry tan cerca. Podía sentir el calor de un cuerpo humano real, Tal vez la única que lo hacia sentir en parte humano... aunque no le gustaba verla llorar se sintió feliz de tenerla entre sus brazos por un momento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

33 Ok..ok.. aquí se ve a Winry que suele confundir a Pride con su querido y muerto Edward ;;UU y Pride que se molesta por leer una carta òwo jeje ..U no soy buena para escribir OK! XDD es pasatiempo -w-...dejen reviews -- please! T0T y.. pronto tendré lista la segunda parte o.ó es qué justo tenia que organizar algo en mi escuela y me quito el tiempo TT weh- grax por leer owo los quiero xD bye!


End file.
